Cooking recipes
‹‹ Cooking Recipes are used in Cooking to learn to craft consumables; many of which are taught by Cooking trainers. Recipes given as a reward for completing a Cooking quest, found as loot or purchased from a vendor are usually named in the format of Recipe:. E.g., "Recipe: Runn Tum Tuber Surprise". =Apprentice Recipes= * 0 Roasted Boar Meat * 0 Charred Wolf Meat * 0 Herb Baked Egg (well fed +2) * 1 Brilliant Smallfish * 1 Slitherskin Mackerel * 1 Crispy Bat Wing (well fed +2) * 1 Gingerbread Cookie (well fed +2) * 10 Spiced Wolf Meat (well fed +2) * 10 Kaldorei Spider Kabob (well fed +2) (Alliance quest reward) * 20 Scorpid Surprise * 25 Beer Basted Boar Ribs (well fed +2) (Alliance vendors) * 35 Roasted Kodo Meat (well fed +2) * 40 Smoked Bear Meat =Journeyman Recipes= * 50 Loch Frenzy Delight (Alliance quest reward) * 50 Fillet of Frenzy (well fed +4) * 50 Goretusk Liver Pie (well fed +4) (Alliance vendors) * 50 Rainbow Fin Albacore * 50 Boiled Clams (well fed +4) * 50 Longjaw Mud Snapper * 50 Coyote Steak (well fed +4) * 50 Strider Stew (well fed +4) * 50 Blood Sausage (well fed +4) (Alliance vendors) * 50 Thistle Tea (+100 energy - for Rogues) * 75 Crab Cake (well fed +4) * 75 Westfall Stew (well fed +4) (Alliance vendors) * 80 Smoked Sagefish (378 health/well fed +3 mana regeneration) * 80 Dry Pork Ribs (well fed +4) * 80 Crocolisk Steak (well fed +4) * 85 Cooked Crab Claw (Alliance vendors) * 85 Savory Deviate Delight - (several crazy transformation effects) * 90 Murloc Fin Soup (well fed +6) (Alliance vendors) * 90 Dig Rat Stew (Horde quest reward) * 90 Clam Chowder * 100 Redridge Goulash (well fed +6) (Alliance vendors) * 100 Bristle Whisker Catfish (552 health) Note: Easy way to push Cooking over 175. * 100 Seasoned Wolf Kabob (well fed +6) * 100 Crispy Lizard Tail (552 health, +6 Stamina and Spirit well fed) * 110 Big Bear Steak (well fed +6) * 110 Gooey Spider Cake (well fed +6) (Alliance vendors) * 110 Lean Venison (well fed +6) * 110 Succulent Pork Ribs (Alliance vendors) * 120 Crocolisk Gumbo (well fed +6) (Alliance vendors) * 125 Hot Lion Chops (well fed +6) * 125 Goblin Deviled Clams (well fed +6) * 125 Lean Wolf Steak (well fed +6) * 130 Curiously Tasty Omelet (well fed +6) =Expert Recipes= * 150 Heavy Crocolisk Stew (874 health/well fed +8) Horde only: Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * 150 Tasty Lion Steak (874 health/well fed +8) Alliance only: Quest * 175 Barbecued Buzzard Wing (874 health/well fed +8) Horde and Alliance: Quest * 175 Carrion Surprise (874 health/well fed +8) Horde: Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows; Ghost Walker Post, Desolace; Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh. Alliance: Desolace Kodo Caravan. * 175 Giant Clam Scorcho (874 health/well fed +8) Horde and Alliance: Booty Bay, Stranglethorn * 175 Hot Wolf Ribs (874 health/well fed +8) Horde: Sheendra Tallgrass in Camp Mojache, Feralas. Alliance: Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas. * 175 Jungle Stew (874 health/well fed +8) Horde: Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale. Alliance: Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale. * 175 Mithril Head Trout (874 health) Orgrimmar; Ironforge; Booty Bay * 175 Mystery Stew (874 health/well fed +8) Horde: Desolace Kodo Caravan. Alliance: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh; Nigel's Point, Desolace. * 175 Roast Raptor (874 health/well fed +8) Alliance: Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale; Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands. Horde: Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale; Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands. * 175 Rockscale Cod (874 health) Orgrimmar; Ironforge; Booty Bay * 175 Soothing Turtle Bisque (874 health/well fed +8) Horde: Quest at Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad. Alliance: Quest at Southshore, Hillsbrad. * 175 Sagefish Delight (840 health & 1260 mana/well fed +6 mana regeneration) * 200 Heavy Kodo Stew (1392 health/well fed +12) Horde: Ghost Walker Post, Desolace. Alliance: Desolace Kodo Caravan. * 200 Dragonbreath Chili (breathe fire) Horde: Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh. Alliance: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. * 200 Spider Sausage (1392 health/well fed +12) Trainer =Artisan Recipes= * 225 Cooked Glossy Mightfish (874 health/+10 stamina) * 225 Filet of Redgill (1392 health) * 225 Monster Omelet (1392 health/well fed +12, from Bale in Bloodvenom Post * 225 Spiced Chili Crab (1392 health/well fed +12) * 225 Spotted Yellowtail (1392 health) * 225 Tender Wolf Steak (1392 health/well fed +12) * 225 Undermine Clam Chowder (1392 health) * 240 Grilled Squid (874 health/+10 agility) * 240 Hot Smoked Bass (874 health/+10 spirit) * 250 Nightfin Soup (874 health/+8 mana regeneration) * 250 Poached Sunscale Salmon (874 health/+6 health regeneration) * 275 Baked Salmon (2148 health) * 275 Lobster Stew (2148 health) * 275 Mightfish Steak (1933 health/+10 stamina) * 275 Runn Tum Tuber Surprise (1933 health/+10 intellect) * 285 Smoked Desert Dumplings (2148 health/+20 strength) * 300 Dirge's Kickin' Chimarok Chops (2550 health/+25 Stamina) =Special Recipes= * 1 Gingerbread Cookies (available only during the Feast of Winter Veil) * 35 Egg Nog (available only during the Feast of Winter Veil) * Candy Canes Cooking recipes Recipes Category:Cooking Recipes